


Wilno

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Wilno/Vilnius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Sometimes we don't realize that our own actions may cause irreversible and permanent damage until it's too late.If you enjoyed this fic, please check out the rest of my fics for more Lithuania/Poland.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wilno

_He's gone.  
So, now you have this land.  
Are you proud of yourself?  
Are you happy now?  
This is what you've wanted, right?_

Poland walked, hands in pocket, down a quiet Wilno street, his mind lost in thought over the things he'd gained and lost over the last few years. Wilno was his, rightfully so, and he felt a slight feeling of pride as he walked down the busy street... but that pride stopped when he remembered he stood alone.

He'd done everything he could to stay by Lithuania's side and yet he failed in that very goal. One-hundred and twenty-three years of this madness, and in the end, everything changed. There was no happy ending of two lost souls reunited. Instead, there was nothing but a heartbreak as Poland heard the news repeated to him over and over again. After all, it was plastered all throughout Lithuania's news, about the beast that devoured a city.

Poland looked to the skyline, tears forming in his eyes. He was that beast, that savage, disgusting cancer that tore apart countries. He was the destruction that ruined dreams.

This _is_ what you've wanted, right?

Children played, shouting out in Polish to each other. The language they knew, that they had been born to speak. Wilno was their home, and Poland had fought to make it their home... but like a monkey's paw, that wish had come at too great a cost.

In a way, Poland had what he wanted. His people, his Polish people, speaking Polish, in Poland. On the other hand, he'd pushed away the only thing that had ever given a fuck about him.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
Lithuania was supposed to be here.  
We were supposed to be a team.  
We were always supposed to be a team._


End file.
